vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Коэволюция
Коэволюция (синоним «консонанс», антоним «диссонанс»). Феномен коэволюции представляет собой соразвитие взаимодействующих систем, рядоположенных на одном уровне организации материи или включенных друг в друга в силу принадлежности к разным уровням ее организации. Синергетика позволяет сформулировать ряд конструктивных правил объединения, коэволюции развивающихся в разном темпе структур , а также может быть использована в качестве методологии исследования будущего (. Философское содержание, концептуальная глубина и сложность проблемы коэволюции обсуждается в книге Р.С.Карпинской, И.К.Лисеева и А.П.Огурцова 8. Специфика настоящей работы состоит в том, что она базируется на результатах математического моделирования эволюционных процессов в сложных системах, в ней развивается синергетический подход к проблеме коэволюции. Принципы коэволюции Гетманов Иван Петрович. Принципы коэволюции : дис. ... д-ра филос. наук : 09.00.08 Ростов н/Д, 2005 304 с. РГБ ОД, 71:07-9/37 Глава 1. Эволюционно-синергетические процессы в природе 22 - 50 1.1. Глобальный эволюционизм 22-32 1.2. Всеобщий характер феномена коэволюции 32-39 1.3. Детерминация, векторы и фазы эволюции 39-50 Глава 2. Генезис, эволюция и самоорганизация живого 51 - 85 2.1. Структурные уровни самоорганизации материи 51 -64 2.2. Эволюция живого 64-73 2.3. Самоорганизация живого 73 - 85 Глава 3. Коэволюционно-стохастические принципы становления и развития биосоциальных систем 86- 126 3.1. Бифуркационный принцип коэволюции 86-98 3.2. Принцип необходимого и допустимого разнообразия в коэволюции биосоциальных систем 99-104 3.3. Термодинамика живого и разум 104- 113 3.4. Теория социальной энтропии и принцип иерархических компенсаций 113 - 122 3.5. Коэволюционные подходы к социальному управлению 122- 126 Глава 4. Проблема времени и принцип информационного ускорения 127- 145 4.1. Энтропия, информация и внутреннее время биосистем 127- 136 4.2. Информационное ускорение в социальных системах 137- 145 Глава 5. Коэволюционные принципы системообразования. 146 - 175 5.1. Диалектическая связь дифференциации и интеграции с позиций дендроидно-ретикулярного принципа 146- 158 5.2. Повышение качества энергии и информации 158- 167 5.3. Принцип динамического коэволюционного невырождения биосоциальных систем 168- 175 Глава 6. Коэволюционные основания ноосферогенеза 176 - 227 6.1. Гетерометрия биологического и социального 176-202 6.2. Общество как динамическая саморазвивающаяся система 202 -210 6.3. Гуманистические аспекты коэволюции 210-218 6.4. Аксиологические основания ноосферогенеза 218 - 227 Глава 7. Ноосферогенез и перспектива устойчивого развития. 228 - 256 7.1. Трансцендентное пространство и время 228 - 235 7.2. Ноосфера В.И. Вернадского 236-241 7.3. Современный этап ноосферогенеза 241 - 256 ---- В основе процессов коэволюции лежат принципы, имеющие следующую иерархическую систему (коэволюционно-стохастические принципы): 1. Бифуркационный принцип. Несмотря на то, что бифуркация является диалектической противоположностью коэволюции, бифуркационный принцип имеет фундаментальную значимость для коэволюционных взаимодействий систем, принадлежащих к микро-, макро- и мегауровням самоорганизации материи и Метагалактики в целом. Если эволюционная часть траектории развития системы характеризуется постоянностью накопления изменений, то бифуркационная часть траектории - это неожиданное и нелинейное изменение, происходящее в том случае, когда в системе возникают сильные напряжения. В жизнеспособных системах бифуркации приводят к более высоким формам порядка. Из данного принципа вытекают очень важные в методологическом и философском плане выводы. Если допустить возможность повторения биологической или социальной эволюции, то она привела бы к совершенно иным результатам, так как эволюционный процесс, проходя через точки бифуркации, приобретает свойства уникальности, невоспроизводимости, а также, если невоспроизводимость материальных систем есть процесс от причины к следствию, то правомерно считать, что причина может лежать и в будущем. 2. Принцип необходимого разнообразия заключается в постоянном поддержании системами необходимого множества и разнообразия элементов и их отношений для их устойчивого и динамичного развития. Поэтому принцип необходимого разнообразия постулирует обладание системами свойством макроскопичности как обязательного условия наличия устойчивых коэволюционных взаимодействий. Этот принцип приложим как к неживым, так и к живым, социальным и идеальным системам. Данный принцип во многом опосредован наличием положительных нелинейных обратных связей, которые повышают меру сложности, неопределенности, стохастичности системы, но именно это порождает множество возможностей развития системы. Таким образом, наличие нелинейной обратной связи является необходимым условием эволюции открытых систем, в частности человека, его биологической и социальной основ и общества. Разнообразие представлений, диалог мировоззрений, культур и форм деятельности - необходимая основа решения общепланетарных проблем. 3. Принцип коэволюционного невырождения систем реализуется в тех случаях, когда друг другу противостоят системы генетического разнообразия. Происходит процесс взаимно обусловленного, коэволюционного усложнения как отдельных пар генов, так и мультигенных комплексов и генома в целом. В рамках принципа динамического коэволюционного невырождения систем возможно исследование процессов ненаправленной сопряженной изменчивости не только на молекулярном уровне. Стохастические процессы генетической изменчивости «стремятся» вывести экосистему из равновесия. В биосфере на различных трофических уровнях спонтанно возникают качественно новые организмы, наделенные большей логической мощностью в оценке окружающей среды. Но так как главным фактором экологического окружения для любого вида, в том числе и для человека, являются другие виды, принцип динамического коэволюционного невырождения систем приложим к характеристике социальных процессов, более того, он позволяет методологически правильно подходить к управлению ими. 4. Принцип информационного ускорения вытекает из энтропийно-информационных взаимодействий. Высокоорганизованные направленно развивающиеся системы, в том числе вселенная, биосфера, человек, ноосфера, содержат в себе информационную модель будущего. Данный принцип основывается на представлении об изменении энтропии системы как результате информационного взаимодействия, взаимосвязи энтропии и информации, хаоса и порядка. Структурирование системы можно рассматривать как повышение ее информационной емкости. В социальной эволюции проявляется информационное ускорение самоорганизующейся системы, относящееся к значимой информации. Это полностью относится к формированию ноосферы, «как всегда актуального сейчас» процесса. Каждая последующая ступень социальной эволюции характеризуется возрастающей интенсивностью информационных процессов. Принцип информационного ускорения отражает реальность ускорения темпов эволюции. С появлением человека в биосфере Земли чрезвычайно повышается информационная емкость системы «биосфера», и, более того, создается социосфера - новый, более высокий структурный уровень существования материи. 5. Дендроидно-ретикулярный принцип коэволюции исключает возможность создания идентичных систем в пространственно-временном континууме. Схематично он напоминает бифуркационные ветвления вероятностей в границах одного аттрактора - древо ветвления. Разновременность ветвления вероятностей в границах любого структурного уровня объективно создает следующие условия: образовавшаяся ветвь отсекает возможность «реализации» другой в том же направлении. В целом, древо ветвления представляет систему, прошедшую исторический путь развития, с присущими ей качествами: сложность, дифференцированность звеньев, их иерархия, согласованность функций и т.д. Ретикулярная составляющая данного принципа отражает возможность образования систем при схождении в одной точке различных ветвей эволюции, из которой вновь образуется целый веер систем. Однажды сформировавшаяся система, занявшая некогда свободную эволюционную нишу, устраняет всякую возможность повторения эволюционной ситуации (определенного упорядоченного материального образования), даже в случае полного исчезновения данной системы. Повторение системного образа невозможно ни одновременно в разных областях пространства, ни позднее - ситуация неповторима. Дендроидно-ретикулярный принцип коэволюции имеет глубинные связи с аттрактивными закономерностями развития, более того, можно говорить, что из него вытекает аттрактор, притягивающий вероятные пути развития и определяющий направление, цель сопряженного развития различных систем. Этот принцип тесно связан с бифуркационным принципом коэволюции и справедлив как для систем микроуровня, так и для более сложных систем - от элементарных частиц до живых организмов, биогеоценозов, человека и общества. 6. Принцип иерархических компенсаций предполагает возможность перехода на следующий иерархический уровень развития через формирование новых информационных связей между элементами прежнего уровня и необходимость энергетической платы за каждую вновь устанавливаемую межэлементную связь. Этот принцип распространяется на живую, неживую природу, язык, культуру, социальное управление и согласуется с дендроидно-ретикулярным принципом коэволюции, так как рост разнообразия на новом уровне обязательно ограничивает таковой на предыдущем. Накопление информации внутри какой-либо системы всегда оплачивается возрастанием энтропии внешней среды. Вследствие этого в процессах перехода систем на новый иерархический уровень неизбежно возникает проблема ограниченности внешних ресурсов. Человек, используя предоставляемые природой ресурсы, заимствуем не только энергию их внутренних связей, но и ту структурную информацию, которая содержалась в этих связях до их разрушения. Развитие социума не может не производить нарушений в экосистеме, возникающий дисбаланс вызывает изменение технологий жизнеобеспечения и форм социальной организации. 7. Принцип гетерометрии биологического и социального отражает стягивание воедино биологической и социокультурной сущностей человека, находящихся во взаимосвязях с экофакторами среды обитания человека. Данный принцип способствует разрешению чрезвычайно сложной задачи о возможности коэволюции природы и общества. Разноприродность биологического и социального компонентов единой системы, функционирующих по различным законам, дает основание для предположения, что в основе коэволюционного процесса общества и природы лежат дополнительные механизмы, определяющие направление и скорость соразвития этих систем, принадлежащих к разным уровням организации. Принцип гетерометрии отражает иерархию природных целостностей, жизнь и разум человека перестраивают характер эволюции природы, создавая «новую» природу с новыми законами и механизмами функционирования, что и предопределяет явление коэволюции гетеромерных систем. 8. Принцип детерминации будущим имманентно связан с информационными взаимодействиями в биологических и социальных системах и деятельностной концепцией культуры и отражает объективность коэволюционных связей между разновременными объектами и формирование цели развития в процессе синергетических трансформаций материальных систем. Так, в процессе мейотического деления клеток воедино сливаются два явления: прямое наследование родительских генов и их изменение. Происходит детерминация прошлых событий настоящими, протекает одновременный процесс детерминации прошлым и детерминации будущим в живых системах. С появлением у высших организмов психики опережение событий становится существенно более дальним и надежным. Интеллектуально-духовная, познавательно-деятельностная сущность человека еще более актуализируют явление детерминации будущим и придают ему методологическое значение принципа коэволюции. Детерминация будущим выступает как человекоразмерность ноосферогенеза, в которой заключается его аксиологическая сущность. 9. Принцип эволюции эволюционных механизмов основывается на представлении ноосферы как сферы взаимодействия природы и общества, в которой главным (среди равных) фактором развития становится разумная человеческая деятельность, придающая характер интерсинергийности современному этапу становления ноосферы. Человеческий разум создает новые законы развития материи - законы интеллектики, которые «работают» под управлением человека. Человек создает новые материальные образования, вплетенные в общий поток коэволюционных связей глобального эволюционизма, которые никогда не создала бы природа без его определяющего участия. Несмотря на то, что роль разума главенствующая и в ставшей ноосфере он должен обеспечивать успешность коэволюционного процесса, разум человека и природа являются равнозначными подсистемами, так как человек способен жить только в условиях биосферы с определенными параметрами. В связи с тем, что разумная деятельность становится главным фактором глобальных трансформаций, следует говорить о превращении биосферу в подсистему и объективности принципа эволюции эволюционных механизмов. 10. Антропно-социокультурный принцип коэволюции вытекает из самого факта существования человека в составе земной биосферы. Человек, человеческая мысль, сознание, духовный мир человека, его иррациональность и непредсказуемость - такая же принадлежность природы, как и все другие космические объекты Антропно-социокультурный принцип предполагает целокупность интеллектуальной, духовной и нравственной составляющих жизнедеятельности человека в природе и включает жесткие логические ограничения совместного развития. Человек должен соизмерять степень своего воздействия на природу с ее регенерационными возможностями. В этом заключается смысл основывания антропно-социокультурного принципа на экологическом императиве коэволюции человека и природы, как объективно обусловленном. Включенность человека в природные коэволюционные процессы определяет задачу сохранения всех существующих природных систем как необходимого условия успешного существования человека в биосфере и придает гуманистический смысл концепции коэволюции. 11. Принцип техно-гуманитарного баланса предполагает существование специфических механизмов селектогенеза, адаптации человечества к растущему инструментальному могуществу. Технологическая мощь современной цивилизации, способная уничтожить среду жизни человека, уравновешивается гуманитарной зрелостью культуры, вырабатывающей адекватные механизмы сдерживания агрессии. На разных стадиях общественного развития соблюдается закономерная зависимость трех переменных факторов: технологического потенциала, качества выработанных культурой средств регуляции поведения и устойчивости социума. Причем внутренняя устойчивость социума имеет прямопропорциональную зависимость от качества регуляторных механизмов культуры, а внешняя устойчивость - от технологического потенциала общества. Растущий технологический потенциал делает социальную систему более чувствительной к состояниям массового и индивидуального сознания. 12. Принципы ноосферности имманентно связаны с вечным вопросом свободы воли. Возможность свободного выбора является составной частью наших понятий о нравственной ответственности и так же является сущностной основой человекоразмерности коэволюционных принципов ноосферности. Возникновение в процессе естественного развития Разума, обретение материей способности познавать самое себя, видеть себя «со стороны» привели к появлению и новых «алгоритмов эволюции», резко ускоривших все процессы развития на Земле. И не просто ускоривших, но и существенно раздвинувших рамки эволюции. Границы допустимой разумной деятельности определяются не только законами природы, не только объективными факторами, но и факторами субъективными, поскольку разум имеет своего носителя - человека. Нынешний этап развития ноосферы представляет собой этап накопления знаний человека о самом себе, окружающем мире и путях успешного коэволюционирования общества и природы. Его можно определить как информационный этап ноосферогенеза, как способ перехода к экологически ориентированному обществу на основе гуманизации социосферы посредством разума в наиболее всестороннем содержании ноосферного гуманизма как «всегда актуального сейчас». Коэволюция разума, техно- и биосферы выступает основанием ноосферных принципов: гетерометрии, детерминации будущим, эволюции эволюционных механизмов, антропно-социокультурного и техно-гуманитарного баланса. Ноосфера - сфера взаимодействия природы и общества, в которой главным фактором развития становится разумная человеческая деятельность. Литература к работе: # Абдеев Р.Ф. Философия информационной цивилизации. - М.: ВЛА-ДОС, 1994.-334 с. # Адамов А.К. Ноосферная фолософия. - Саратов, 2004. Александров В.В., Стенчиков Г.Л. О глобальных последствиях ядерной войны. Вычислительная математика и математическая физика. -1984.- №1.- С. 140-143. # Алексеев В.В. Физика и экология. - М., 1978. - 47 с. Алексеев В.П. Природа и общество: этапы взаимодействия // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 2 (25). - С. 4 - 8. # Алимов А.А., Случевский В.В. Век XX: экология и идеология. - Л.: Лениздат, 1988. - 109 с. - (Мифы и реальность: на фронтах идеологической борьбы). # Ананьев Б.Г. О проблемах современного человекознания / АН СССР, Ин-т психологии. - М.: Наука, 1977. - 380 с. # Андреев И.Л. Осторожно с «часами» истории! (Методологические проблемы цивилизационного процесса) // Вопросы философии. -1998.-№9.-С. 38-53. # Андреев И.Л. Происхождение человека и общества. - 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. - М.: Мысль, 1988. - 415с. # Анохин П.К. Очерки по физиологии функциональных систем / Акад. мед. Наук СССР. - М.: Медицина, 1975. - 447 с. Антология мировой философии. В 4-х т. Т. 1. Философия древности и средневековья-М.: Мысль, 1969. Часть2. С.-577-936. Антология мировой философии. В 4-х т. Том 2. Европейская философия от эпохи Возрождения по эпоху Просвещения. - М.: Мысль, 1970.-776 с. # Антология мировой философии. В 4-х т. Том 3. Буржуазная философия конца XVIII в. - первых двух третей XIX в. - М.: Мысль, 1971. - 760 c. # Антология мировой философии. В 4-х т. Том 4. Философская и социологическая мысль народов СССР XIX в. - М.: Мысль, 1972. -708 с. # Арнольд В.И. Теория катастроф. - 2-е изд., доп. - М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1983.-80 с. # Аршавский И.А. Некоторые методологические и теоретические аспекты анализа закономерностей индивидуального развития организмов // Вопросы философии. - 1986. - № 11. - С. 95 - 104. # Аршинов В.И., Казаков Н.Д. Синергетика как модель междисциплинарного синтеза // Математика, естествознание и культура. - М.: АН СССР;ИНИОН, 1983.-С. 59. # Аршинов В.И. Синергетика как феномен постнеклассической науки. -М..-ИФРАН, 1999.-200 с. # Асадуллин Э.Ф. Виртуальный подход в истории. - М., 2003. # Афанасьев В.Г. Социальная информация и управление обществом. -М.: Политиздат, 1975.-408 с. # Афанасьев В.Г. Системность и общество. - М.: Политиздат, 1980. -368 с. # Афанасьев В.Г. Общество: системность, познание и управление. -М.: Политиздат, 1981.-432 с. # Афанасьев В.Г. Мир живого: системность, эволюция и управление. -М.: Политиздат, 1986.-333 с. # Ахромеева Т.С, Курдюмов СП., Малинецкий Г.Г., Самарский А.А. Нестационарные структуры и диффузный хаос. - М.: Наука, 1992. -544 с. # Ахундов М.Д. Проблема прерывности и непрерывности пространства и времени. - М.: Наука, 1974. - 254 с. # Балашов Ю.В. Антропный принцип в структуре современного естествознания. - M., 1989. # Баранцев Р.В. Имманентные проблемы синергетики // Вопросы философии. - 2002. - № 9. - С. 91 - 101. # Батенин С.С. Человек в его истории. - Л.: ЛГУ, 1976. - 295 с. # Батенин С.С. Социальный прогресс и биологическая наследственность человека // Человек и природа. - М.: Наука, 1980. # Белянкина Н.Г., Пивоваров Д.В. Образ элементарного объекта элементаристский подход. - Свердловск: Изд-во Урал, ун-та, 1991. 142 с. # Бергсон А., Творческая эволюция. - М: Изд-во Терра - Книжн клуб, 2001 # Бердяев Н.А. Противоречия свободы // Бердяев Н.А. Судьба России. -М., 1990. # Богданов А.А. Тектология. Всеобщая организационная наука: В 2-х кн. - М.: Экономика, 1989. - Кн.1. - 303 с; Кн. 2. - 350 с. # Богута И.И. История философии в кратком изложении. Пер. с чешс. -М.: Мысль, 1994.-486 с. # Бондаренко Д.М., Коротаев А.В. Политогенез, «гомологические ряды» и нелинейные модели социальной эволюции // Общественные науки и современность. - 1999.- №5.-С. 128-139. # Бородин Е.Т. Современный философский материализм и синергетика (природное производство) // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 1999. - № 1. - С. 20-37. # Борщов А.С. Принцип детерминизма и основные законы диалектики. - Саратов: Изд-во Сарат. ун-та, 1990. - 149 с. # Бранский В.П., В.В. Мантанов. Стратегия разума: экологическая этика и устойчивое развитие // Вопросы философии. - 2002. - № 4. - С. 178-179. # Бранский В.П., Пожарский С.Д. Глобализация и синергетический историзм.-СПб., 2004. # Бусленко Н.П. Моделирование сложных систем. - 2-е изд., перераб. -М.: Наука, 1978.-399 с. # Буянов B.C. Научное мировоззрение: Социально-философский аспект. - М.: Политиздат, 1987. - 206 с. # Бэкон Ф. Сочинения: Перевод - М.: Мысль, 1971. - Т. 1. - 590 с; Т.2.-1972.-582 с. # Василькова В.В. Порядок и хаос в развитии социальных систем: (Синергетика и теория социальной самоорганизации). - СПб.: Лань, 1999.-478 с. # Великие мыслители о великих вопросах: Современная западная философия / Пер. с англ. К. Савельева. - М.: ФАИР-ПРЕСС, 2001. -400 с. - (Грандиозный мир). # Верещагин В.Ю. Философские проблемы теории адаптации человека. - Владивосток: Изд-во Дальневост. ун-та, 1988. - 163 с. # Вернадский В.И. Пространство и время в живой и неживой природе // Философские мысли натуралиста. - М.: Наука, 1968. - С. 210 - 296. # Вернадский В.И. Биосфера и ноосфера. - М.: Наука, 1989. - 258 с. # Вернадский В.И. Начало и вечность жизни. - Сб. - М.: Сов. Россия, 1989.-702 с. # Вернадский В.И. Живое вещество и биосфера. - М.: Наука, 1994. -669 с. # Вернадский В.И. Мысли о современном значении истории знаний (Изучение прошлого всегда приводит к введению нового) // Экология и жизнь. - 2003. - № 4 (33). - С. 3 - 9. # Вертьянов С. Происхождение жизни: факты, гипотезы, доказательства. - Свято-Троицкая Сергиева Лавра, 2003. - 128 с. # Веселовский В.Н. О сущности живой материи. - М.: Мысль, 1971. -265 с. # Вестернизация как глобализация и «глобализация» как американизация // Вопросы философии. - 2004. - № 4. - С. 58 - 69. # Винер Н. Кибернетика, или управление и связь в животном и машине: с англ. - М.: Наука, 1983. - 343 с. # Витол Э.А. Глобальный эволюционизм (концепция) // Философские исследования. - 1993. - № 2. - С. 119 - 135. # Витол Э.А. Система классификации глобальных эволюции. Деп. в ИНИОН РАН, 7.12.95, № 50976. # Владимирский Б.М., Кисловский Л.Д. Солнечная активность и биосфера. - М.: Знание, 1982. - 64 с. - (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Сер. «Космонавтика, астрономия», 4). # Воленский Я. Детерминизм и логика // Вопросы философии. - 2003. -№5.-С.71-80. # Волков Ю.Г., Поликарпов B.C. Интегральная природа человека: естественнонаучный и гуманитарный аспекты: Учебное пособие. -Ростов н/Д.: Изд-во РГУ, 1994. - 288 с. # Ворожцов В.П., Москаленко А.Т., Шубина М.П. Гносеологическая природа и методологическая функция научной теории. - Новосибирск: Наука, 1990.-284 с. # Вселенная, астрономия, философия. - М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1998. - 192 с. # Гаврилова И.П. Развитие материального мира и пространственно-временные формы материи // Развитие материи как закономерный процесс. - Пермь, 1978. # Газенко О.Г., Пестов И.Д., Макаров. В.И. Человечество и космос. -М.: Наука, 1987. - 270 с. - (Сер. «Человечество на рубеже XXI в.») # Гайденко П.П. Время и вечность // Вопросы философии. - 2000. -№6.-С. 110-136. # Гегель Г.В.Ф. Собр. соч. - Т. 1. - М., 1939. - 531 с. # Гегель Г.В.Ф. Наука логики. - М.: Мысль, 1970. - Т. 2. (Учение о # сущности). - 248 с. # Гегель Г.В.Ф. Энциклопедия философских наук. - Т. 2. Философия природы. - М.: Мысль, 1975. - 695 с. # Гейзенберг В. Картина природы в современной физике // Природа. -1987.- №6.-С. 86-94. # Гейзенберг В. Шаги за горизонт: с нем.. - М.: Прогресс, 1987. -366 с. # Гетманова И.И. Влияние биологической основы на психику и социальные качества человека // Социализация личности в современных политико-экономических условиях: Материалы науч.-практ. конф. Каменского института (филиала) ЮРГТУ НПИ. - Новочеркасск: ЮРГТУ,2003.-С. 144-150. # Гетманов И.П. Новое направление эволюции природы как следствие антропогенеза // 2000 лет от Рождества Христова: Проблемы, итоги и перспективы развития мировой цивилизации: Материалы науч.-теор. конф. «Цивилизация и человек». - Ростов н/Д: Пегас, 2000. — С. 51 — 52. # Гетманов И.П. Взаимосвязь биологической и социальной эволюции человека // 2000 лет от Рождества Христова: Проблемы, итоги и перспективы развития мировой цивилизации: Материалы науч.-теор. конф. «Цивилизация и человек». - Ростов н/Д: Пегас, 2000. - С. 52-53. # Гетманов И.П. Трансдисдисциплинарный подход к изучению сущности человека // Фундаментализация высшего технического образования: Материалы Всерос. науч.-метод. конф. - Новочеркасск: Набла, 2000.-С. 137-139. # Гетманов И.П. Антропогенез в свете эволюционно-синергетической парадигмы // Лосевские чтения: Материалы науч.-теор. конф. «Цивилизация и человек: проблемы развития». - Ростов н/Д: Пегас, 2001. - C.101. # Гетманов И.П. Коэволюция в человеке и ее связь с глобальным эволюционным процессом // Лосевские чтения: Материалы науч.-теор. конф. «Цивилизация и человек: проблемы развития». - Ростов н/Д: Пегас, 2001.-С. 99-100.. # Гетманов И.П. Идея коэволюции человека и ее связь с глобальным эволюционным процессом // Социализация личности в современных политико-экономических условиях: Материалы науч.-практ. конф. Каменского института (филиала) ЮРГТУ НПИ. - Новочеркасск: ЮРГТУ,2003.-С. 71-79 # Гетманов И.П. Биосоциальная коэволюция и ноосферогенез // Изв. Вузов. Сев.-Кавк. Регион. - 2003. - Прил. № 10 (11). - С. 3 - 12. # Гетманов И.П. Ноосферогенез: коэволюционные аспекты // Научная мысль Кавказа. - 2003. - № 4. - С. 15-25. # Гетманов И.П. Циклические закономерности энтропийно-информационных взаимодействий в процессе ноосферогенеза // Циклы. Материалы пятой Международной конференции. Т. 4. -Ставрополь: Сев.Кав.ГТУ, 2003. - С. 5 - 9. # Гетманов И.П. Коэволюционная динамика ноосферогенеза. - Ростов н/Д: АПСН СКНЦ ВШ, 2004. - 188 с. # Гиренок Ф.И. Экология. Цивилизация. Ноосфера. - М.: Наука, 1987. -180 с. # Гирусов Э.В. Система «общество-природа». (Проблемы социальной экологии)- М.: МГУ, 1976. - 167 с. # Гоббс Т. Избранные произведения: с латин. и англ.. В 2-х т. -М.: Мысль, 1965. - Т. 2. - 748 с. # Голованов В.Н. Законы в системе научного знания. - М.: Мысль, 1970.-231 с. # Гомаюнов С.А. От истории синергетики к синергетике истории // # Общественные науки и современность. - 1994. - № 2. - С. 99 - 106. # Гор Э. Земля на чаше весов. Экология и человеческий дух. Пер. с анг. -М.:ППП. 1993. # Горький М. Собрание сочинений в 16-ти т. - М.: Правда, 1979. - Т. 11.-575 с. # Готт B.C. О неисчерпаемости материального мира. - М.: Знание, 1968. - 60 с. - (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Сер. Естествознание и религия). # Готт B.C., Жог В.И. Материальное единство мира и единство линейности и нелинейности физических процессов // Вопросы философии. -1984.-№12.-С. 43-53. # Готт B.C., Урсул А.Д. Союз философии и естествознания. - М. Знание, 1973.-63 с. # Григорьян Б.Т. Философия о сущности человека. - М.: Политиздат, 1973.-319 с. # Григорьян Б.Т. Философская антропология: Критич. очерк. - М.: Мысль, 1982.-188 с. # Григорян Т.Г. Природа и общество. Изд-во Моск. ун-та, 1977. -150 с. # Гуревич П.С. Философская антропология. Учеб. пособие. - М.: NOTA BENE, 2001.-456 с. # Гуц А.К. Элементы теории времени. - Омск: Издательство Наследие. Диалог-Сибирь, 2004. - 364 с. # Давидович В.Е. О родовой сущности человека // Философские науки. 1973.- №3. # Давидович В.Е. В зеркале философии. Ростов н/Д, 1997. # Данилова B.C., Кожевников Н.Н. планетарное мышление и его основные характеристики // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 2001. - № 3. - С. 28 -39. # Данилов-Данильян В.И. Возможна ли «коэволюция природы и общества»? // Вопросы философии. - 1998. - № 8. - С. 15-25. # Данилов-Данильян В.И., Лосев К.С. Экологический вызов и устойчивое развитие: Учеб. пособие. - М.: Прогресс-Традиция, 2000. -416с. # Дарвин Ч. Избранные письма / Под ред. Н.И. Фейгинсона. - М.: Из-дат. иностр. лит-ры, 1950. - 392 с. # Дарвин Ч. Собрание сочинений. - М.;Л., 1936.-Т. 3.-514 с. # Дарвин Ч. Происхождение видов: с англ.. - М„; Л.: Госиздат, 1937.-762 с. # Дарвин Ч. Соч.: В 9 т. - М., 1953. - Т. 5. - 648 с. # Делокаров К.Х. Эвристическая роль философии в научном открытии // Природа научного открытия. - М., 1986. # Делокаров К.Х. Рационализм и социосинергетика. // Общественные науки и современность. - 1997. - № 1. - С. 117 - 124. # Демиденко Э.С. ноосферное восхождение земной жизни. - М.: МА-ОР, 2003. # Детлаф Т.А. Часы для изучения закономерностей развития животных // Конструкция времени в естествознании. М., 1966. # Добронравова И.С. Синергетика: становление нелинейного мышления. - Киев: Лыбидь, 1990. - 147 с. # Дорин Кимура. Половые различия в организации мозга // В мире науки. - 1992. -№ 11 - 12. - С. 73 - 80. # Дотто Л. Земля в опасности: Пер. с англ. - М.: Мир, 1998. - 208 с. # Дриккер А.С. Информационный ключ к истории (индивид и общество) // Философские науки. - 1999. - № 1 - 2. - С. 118 - 119. # Дышлевый П.С. Материалистическая диалектика и физический релятивизм. - Киев: Наук, думка, 1972. - 323 с. # Егоров B.C. Философский реализм. - М.: Наука, 1994. - 286 с. # Евин И.А. Синергетика искусства. - М.: Наука, 1993. - 171 с. # Ефимов В.И. Определение качества и количества как системы дефиниций. - Ростов-н/Д.: Изд-во Рост. Ун-та, 1973. - 96 с. - (Новочерк. Политехи, ин-т им. Орджоникидзе). # Жданов Ю.А. О двух формах объективного процесса: актуальные проблемы науки. - Ростов н/Д., 1970. # Жданов Ю.А. Человек и биосфера / Ю.А. Жданов, В.П. Яковлев, В.М. Чупахан и др. - Ростов-н/Д: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1973. - 342 с. # Жданов Ю.А. Энтропия информации в органической химии. - Ростов-н/Д. Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1979. - 55 с. - (Актуал. пробл. Науки). # Жданов А.Ю. Место наркотиков в химической коэволюции // Известия высших учебных заведений. Северо-Кавказский регион. - 2000. -№2.-С. 98. # Жданов Ю.А. Избранное: В 2 т. Т. 2. Ростов н/Д, 2001. - 368 с. # Зигуненко С.Н. Тайны человека и его эволюции. - М.: Вече, 2003. -464 с. # Зотов А., Чичнева Е. Культура, общество, образование и проблема будущей мировой цивилизации // Культура и экология: Поиск путей становления новой этики. - М.: Интеллект, 1997. # Интегральная Йога Шри Ауробиндо. Перев. Наливиной Т.И. - М., 1992. # Иоселиани А.Д. Теоретические и социальные основы техносферы. -М., 2004. # История теоретической социологии: В 5 томах. - М.: Наука, 1995. -Т.1.: От Платона до Канта (Предыстория социологии и первые программы науки об обществе). # Каган М.С. Синергетика и культурология // Синергетика и методы науки. - СПб.: Наука, 1998. # Казаринов М.Ю. Детерминизм в сложных системах управления и са- # моорганизации. - Л.: Изд-во Ленингр. ун-та, 1990, - 168 с. # Казарян В.П. Понятие времени в структуре научного знания. - М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1980.-175 с. # Казначеев В.П. Очерки теории и практики экологии человека. - М.: Наука, 1983.-260 с. # Казначеев В.П., Спирин Е.А. Космопланетарный феномен человека: Проблемы комплексного изучения. - Новосибирск: Наука, Сиб.отд-ние, 1991.-302 с. # Казначеев В.П. Проблемы человековедения. - Москва; Новосибирск, 1997.-349 с. # Казначеев В.П. Феномен человека: космические и земные истоки. -Новосибирск: Кн. изд-во, 1991. - 125 с. # Казютинский В.В., Степин B.C. Междисциплинарный синтез и развитие современной научной картины мира // Вопросы философии. 1988, №4.-С. 31-42. # Камшилов М.М. Эволюция биосферы. - М.: Наука, 1979. - 255 с. # Канке В.А. Формы времени. - Томск: Изд-во Том. ун-та, 1984. -225 с. # Кант И. Сочинения. В 6-ти т.- М.: Мысль, 1963-1966. # Капица СП., Курдюмов СП., Малинецкий Г.Г. Синергетика и прогнозы будущего. - М.: Наука, 1997. - 283 с. # Кармин А.С Познание бесконечного. - М.: Мысль, 1981. - 229 с. -(Философия и естествознание) # Карпинская Р.С., Лисеев И.К., Огурцов А.П. Философия природы: коэволюционная стратегия. - М.: Интерпракс, 1995. - 352 с. # Квитэссенция: Филос. альманах. - М.: Политиздат, 1990. - 447 с. # Кедров Б.М. О количественных и качественных изменениях в природе. - М.: Госполитиздат, 1946. - 287 с. # Киселев Г.С «Кризис нашего времени» как проблема человека // Во- # просы философии. - 1999. - № 1. - С. 40 - 52. # Князева Е.Н., Курдюмов СП. Синергетика как новое мировидение: Диалог с И. Пригожиным // Вопросы философии. -1992. - № 12. - С. 3-20. # Князева Е.Н., Курдюмов СП. Законы эволюции и самоорганизации сложных систем. - М.: Наука, 1994. - 229 с. # Князева Е.Н. Одиссея научного разума. Синергетическое видение научного прогресса. - М.: ИФРАН, 1995. - 223 с. # Князева Е.Н., Курдюмов СП. Антропный принцип в синергетике // Вопросы философии. - 1997. - № 3. - С. 62 - 79. # Коблов А.Н. Проблема направленности космической эволюции и ее философские аспекты // Развитие материи как закономерный процесс. -Пермь, 1978. # Ковалев A.M. Целостность и многообразие мира (Философские размышления). - М.: 1996. - Т. 1. - 368 с. # Ковалев О.В. Универсальная модель эволюции биосферы и эволюция сознания / Энтомологическое обозрение. - 1994, LXXIII - № 4. - С. 753-776. # Коган В.З. Теория информационного взаимодействия: Философско-социологические очерки. - Новосибирск: Изд-во Новосиб. ун-та, 1991.-316с. # Коломойцев А.Ф. Диалектика возникновения и уничтожения в закономерном развитии материи // Развитие материи как закономерный процесс. - Пермь, 1978. # Колхир К.Ф. Физическое строение мира на основе выбранной модели вакуума.-М.: Агропромиздат, 1991.-37 с. # Кондратьев К.Я. Глобальные изменения на рубеже тысячелетий // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - №14 (24). - С. 38 - 42. # Косарева Л.М. Генезис научной картины мира (Социокультурные # предпосылки): Науч.- аналит. обзор. - М., 1985. - 80 с. - (Сер, «Науковедение за рубежом» / ИНИОН). # Костюк В.Н. Изменяющиеся системы. - М.: Наука, 1993. - 344 с. # Котельников Г.А. Теоретическая и прикладная синергетика. - Белгород: БелГТАСМ; Крестьянское дело, 2000. - 162 с. # Кохановский В.П. Диалектико-материалистический метод: Учеб. пособие, - Ростов-н/Д.: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1992. - 269 с. # Кравец А.С. Вероятность и системы. - Воронеж: Изд-во Воронежского ун-та, 1970. # Кравченко Л.Г. Проблема качества в философии: Ист.-методол. очерк. - Минск: Наука и техника, 1971. - 224 с. # Крисачеико B.C. Философский анализ эволюционизма. - Киев: Наук, думка, 1990.-213 с. # Крушанов А.А. От кибернетики к глобальному эволюционизму. (Вехи в развитии научного познания) // Экология и жизнь. - 2003. - № 2 (31).-С.6-12. # Крылов В.Ю., Курдюмов СП., Малинецкий Г.Г. Психология и синергетика. Препринт № 41 Института прикладной математики им. М.В. Келдыша. - М., 1990. - 32 с. # Кудрявцев И.К., Лебедев С.А. Синергетика как парадигма нелинейности // Вопросы философии. - 2002. -№ 12. - С. 55 - 63. # Кузнецов Б.Г. Эволюция картины мира. -М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1961. -352 с. # Кузнецов Н.А., Мусхелишвили Н.Л., трейдер Ю.А. Информационное взаимодействие как объект научного исследования (перспективы информатики). // Вопросы философии. - 1999. - № 1. -С.77-87. # Кузнецов В.И., Идлис Г.М., Гутина В.Н. Естествознание. - М.: «АГАР», 1996.-383 с. # Кузнецов Г.А. Экология и будущее. Анализ философских оснований глобальных прогнозов. - М., МГУ, 1988. - 160 с. # Кузнецова Л.Ф. Картина мира и ее функции в научном познании. -Минск: Изд-во «Университетское», 1984. - 142 с. # Кузнецова Л.Ф. Научная картина мира как форма синтеза научного знания // Особенности современной естественнонаучной картины мира.-М., 1988. # Кузьмин В.П. Гносеологические проблемы системного знания. - М.: Знание, 1983. - 64 с. - (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Философия: 11) # Кулик А.В. Экология - это понятно, но что такое жизнь? // Экология и жизнь. - 2000. - № 4 (16). - С. 11- 15. # Культура, человек и картина мира: ст. / АН СССР, Ин-т философии; Отв. ред. А.И. Арнольдов, В.А. Кругликов. - М.: Наука, 1987. -347 с. # Куракин А.Л. Фундаментальная наука и проблема выживания человечества: научно-аналитический обзор. - М.: ИНИОН, 1996. - 67 с. # Курдюмов СП., Князева Е.Н. У истоков синергетического видения мира // Самоорганизация и наука: опыт философского осмысления. -М.:ИФРАН, 1994. # Курдюмов СП. В поисках самоорганизации общества // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 1 (24). - С. 6 - 7. # Кутырев В.А. Универсальный эволюционизм или коэволюция // Природа. - 1988. - № 8. - С. 4 - 10. # Кушаков Ш.С. Циклология - статус, предмет и методология исследования // Циклы. Материалы четвертой Международной конференции. Часть первая. - Ставрополь: Сев.Кав.ГТУ, 2002. - с. 13 -18. # Лазарев С.С. Понятие «время» и геологическая летопись земной ко- # ры II Вопросы философии. - 2002. - № 1. - С. 77 - 89. # Ласло Э. Основания трансдисциплинарной единой теории // Вопросы философии.- 1997.-№3.-С. 80-84. # Левин Г.Д. Свобода воли. Современный взляд // Вопросы философии. - 2000. - № 6. - С. 71 - 86. # Лекторский В.А. Возможна ли интеграция естественных наук и наук о человеке? // Вопросы философии. - 2004. - № 3. - С. 44 - 49. # Ленк Г. К методологической интеграции наук с инерпретационист-ской точки зрения // Вопросы философии. - 2004. - № 3. - С. 50 - 55. # Лешкевич Т.Г. Неопределенность в мире и мир неопределености. Ростов-н/Д.: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1994.-231 с. # Лейбин В.М. «Модели мира» и образ человека: Критический анализ идей Римского клуба. М.: Политиздат, 1982. - 255 с. # Лима-де-Фариа А. Эволюция без отбора: Автоэволюция формы и функций. - М.: Мир, 1991. - 455 с. # Лукичев П.Н. Общая теория социальной динамики: основания и начала анализа. - Ростов н/Д.: СКИАПП, 2002. - 306 с. # Любищев А.А. Проблемы формы, систематики и эволюция организмов: Сб. ст. - М: Наука., 1982. - 278 с. # Майданский А.Д. О мыслящей себя Природе и идеальной реальности // Вопросы философии. - 2004. - № 3. - С. 76 - 84. # Майборода А.О. сказание големов о духе и материи. - Ростов н/Д: Изд-во НМЦ «Логос», 2005. - 280 с. # Материалы Всесоюзной конференции. Проблемы комплексного изучения человека//Вопросы философии.- 1988.-№ 7.-С. 16-65. # Маркова Л.А. Теология в эпоху постмодернизма случая // Вопросы философии. - 1999. - № 2. - С. 109 - 127. # Матяш Т. П. Сознание как целостность и рефлексия. - Ростов н/Д.: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1988. - 178 с. # Матяш Т. П. Сознание как единство нерефлексивности и рефлексивности. Дисс. докт. философ, наук. - Ростов н/Д., 1990. # Мердеев В.И. Триальная модель мира. Триальный подход. - М., 2004. # Мелик-Гайказян. Информация и самоорганизация (Методологический анализ). - Томск: Томский политехи, ун-т, 1995. - 179 с. # Меликов И.М. Время в культуре // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 1999. - № 2. -С. 94-104. # Мелюхин СТ. Материя в ее единстве, бесконечности и развитии. -М.: Мысль, 1966.-383 с. # Мелюхин СТ. Философские основания идеи бесконечности Вселенной // Науч. докл. высш. шк. Философские науки. - 1978. - № 1. - С. 101-105. # Мейен СВ. Понятие времени и типология объектов (на примере геологии и биологии) // Диалектика в науке о природе и человеке. - М., 1983.- С. 311-317. # Мигдал А.Б. Физика и философия // Вопросы философии. - 1990. -№1.-С5-32. # Миркин Б.М. Наумова Л.Г. Сценарии перехода к устойчивому развитию // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 5 (28). - С. 36 - 39. # Мировоззрение и естественнонаучное познание / Абрамова, М.А. Голубец, Н.П. Депенчук и др.. - Киев: Наук, думка, 1983. -326 с. # Михайловский В.Н., Хон Г.Н. Диалектика формирования современной научной картины мира. - Л.: Изд-во ЛГУ, 1989. - 125 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Человек, среда, общество: пробл. формализ. описания. -М.: Наука, 1982.-240 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. и др. Человек и биосфера: Опыт систем. Анализа и эксперименты с моделями / Н.Н. Моисеев, В.В. Александров, A.M. # Тарко.-М.: Наука, 1985.-271 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Алгоритмы развития. - М.: Наука, 1987. - 302 с. -(Сер. Академ, чтен.). # Моисеев Н.Н. Экология человечества глазами математика: (Человек, природа и будущее цивилизации). - М.: Мол. гвардия, 1988. -254 2 с, ил. - (Эврика). # Моисеев Н.Н. Человек и ноосфера. - М.: Молодая гвардия, 1990. -351с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Универсальный эволюционизм. Позиция и следствия // Вопросы философии.- 1991.- №3.-С. 3 -28. # Моисеев Н.Н. О механизмах самоорганизации общества и месте Разума в его развитии // Социально-политический журнал. - 1993. -№8.-С. 105-114. # Моисеев Н.Н. Современный рационализм. - М.: МГВП «КОКС», 1995.-376 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Коэволюция природы и общества // Экология и жизнь. 1997. Январь - август. # Моисеев Н.Н. Еще раз о проблеме коэволюции // Вопросы философии. - 1998. -№ 8. - С. 26 - 32. # Моисеев Н.Н. Судьба цивилизации. Путь разума / Международный независимый эколого-политологический ун-т. - М.: Изд-во МНЭПУ, 1998.-228 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Логика динамических систем // Вопросы философии. -1999.-№4.-С.З-10. # Моисеев Н.Н. О системе «Учитель» // Экология и жизнь. - 2000. -№3(15).-С.4-5. # Моисеев Н.Н. Размышления о современной политологии. - М.: Изд-во МНЭПУ, 2000. - 216 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Универсум. Информация. Общество. - М.: # Устойчивый мир, 2001. - 200 с. # Моисеев Н.Н. Думая о будущем // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 1 (24).-С. 4-5. # Моисеев Н.Н. Универсальный эволюционизм и самоорганизация. (О единстве законов развития природы) // Экология и жизнь. - 2003. -№2(31).-С.4-5. # Москалев И.Е. Становление автопоэтического наблюдателя // Синер-гетическая парадигма. Многообразие поисков и подходов. - М.: Прогресс - Традиция, 2000. # Назаретян А.П. Интеллект во Вселенной. - М.: Недра, 1991. - 218 с. # Назаретян А.П. Синергетика в гуманитарном знании: предварительные итоги // Общественные науки и современность. - 1997. - № 2. -С. 91-98. # Назаретян А.П. Векторы исторической эволюции // Общественные науки и современность. - 1999. - № 2. - С. 112 - 126. # Назаретян А.П. Цивилизационные кризисы в контексте Универсальной истории: Синергетика, психология и футурология. - М.: ПЕР СЭ, 2001.-239 с. # Назаретян А.П. Демографическая утопия «устойчивого развития» // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 4 (27). - С. 15 - 19. # Назаретян А.П. Архетип восставшего покойника как фактор социальной самоорганизации // Вопросы философии. - 2002. - № 11. - С. 73 - 84. # Научная картина мира: Общекультурное и внутринаучное функционирование: Сб. науч. тр. / Урал. гос. Ун-т им Горького. - Свердловск, 1985.-142 с. # Николаев Л.А. Химия жизни. - М.: Просвещение, 1997. - 238 с. # Николис Г., Пригожий И. Познание сложного: Введение: с англ. - М.: Мир, 1990. - 342 с. # Николис Г., Пригожий И. Самоорганизация в неравновесных системах: От диссипатив. структур к упорядоченности через флуктуации: с англ.. - М: Мир, 1979. - 512 с. # Новейший философский словарь: 2-е изд., переработ, и дополн. -Мн.: Интерпрессервис; Книжный Дом, 2001. - 1280 с. - (Мир энциклопедий). # Новиков И.Д. Как взорвалась Вселенная. - М.: Наука. Гл. ред. Физ,-мат. лит., 1988. - 176 с. - (Б-чка «Квант», Вып. 68.) # Новиков Ю.В. Экология, окружающая среда и человек. - М.: Гранд 1997.-316С # Новиков В. За жизнь человека и человечества. - Челябинск, 2003. # Няпинен Л. Программа Ильи Пригожина перестройки традиционной жизни. Синергетическая парадигма. 2004. # Огурцов А.П. Типология // Философский словарь. - М., 1983. # Озима М. Глобальная эволюция Земли: с англ.. - М.: Мир, 1990.-164 с. # Оленьев В.В., Федотов А.П. Глобалистика на пороге XXI века // Вопросы философии. - 2003. - № 4. - С. 18 - 30. # Орлов В.В. История человеческого интеллекта. Ч. 1 - 2. - Пермь. 2002. # Оруджев З.М. Диалектика как система. - М. Политиздат, 1973. -352 с. # О современном статусе идеи глобального эволюционизма / Под ред. Карпинской Р.С.-М., 1988. # О современном статусе идеи глобального эволюционизма: ст. / АН СССР, Ин-т философии. - М.,1986. - 175 с. # Основания трансдисциплинарной единой теории // Вопросы # философии.- 1997.- №3.- С. 80-84. # Панкратов А.В. Телеология и принцип необратимости // Вопросы философии. - 2003. - № 8. - С. 73 - 85. # Пантин В.И. Ритмы общественного развития и переход к постмодерну//Вопросы философии. - 1998.-№7.-С. 3- 13. # Панченко А.И. Природа физической реальности // Философские науки. - 1990.-№ 9. - С. 41 - 48. # Пахомов Б.Я. Становление современной физической картины мира. -М.: Мысль, 1985.-300 с. # Перспективы синергетики в XXI веке. Т. 1 - 2. - Белгород, 2003. # Петрушенко Л.А. Самодвижение материи в свете кибернетики. Философский очерк взаимосвязи организации и дезорганизации в природе. - М.: Наука, 1971. - 292 с. # Поддубный Н.В. Синергетика: диалектика самоорганизующихся систем. - Белгород: Изд-во БелГУ, 1999. - 351 с. # Порядин А.Ф. Экологические и природные аспекты природопользования // Экология и жизнь. - 1999. - № 2 (10). - С. 9 - 11. # Порядок и хаос в развитии социально экономических систем: Материалы второго научного семинара «Самоорганизация устойчивых целостностей в природе и обществе», 13-15 августа 1998 г. - Томск: Ин-т оптического мониторинга СО РАН, 1998. # Поршнев Б.Ф. О начале человеческой истории (Проблемы палеопси-хологии). - М.: Мысль, 1974. - 487 с. # Пригожий И. От существующего к возникающему. Время и сложность в физических науках: с англ.. - М.: Наука, 1985. - 327 с. # Пригожий И., Стенгерс И. Порядок из хаоса: Новый диалог человека с природой. - М.: Прогресс, 1986. - 431 с. # Пригожий И.Р. Преоткрытие времени // Вопросы философии. - 1989. -№ 8.-С. 3-19. # Пригожий И. Философия нестабильности // Вопросы философии. 1991. -№6.-С. 46-52. # Пригожий И. Конец определенности. Время. Хаос и Новые законы Природы. - Москва - Ижевск, 2000. # Пригожий И., Стенгерс И. Порядок из хаоса. Новый диалог человека с природой. - М.: Едиториал УРСС, 2003. - 312 с. # Проблемы биосоциологии. - Ростов н/Д: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 2003. -160 с. # Проблемы экологии человека / Отв. редактор В.П. Казначеев / г. Архангельск, 1983.- 141 с. # Разин А.В. Сознание и нравственность: антропогенетическое единство//Вестн. Моск. ун-та.-1999.- №3.-С. 91 -103. # Режабек Е.Я. Становление понятия организации. Очерки развития философских и естественнонаучных представлений. - Ростов-н/Д.: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1991. - 130 с. # Режабек Е.Я. Капитализм: проблема самоорганизации. - Ростов-н/Д.: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1993. - 319 с. # Рачков П.А., Платонов Г.В. Порядок и хаос (о некоторых тенденциях в обществе и философии) // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 2000. - № 6. - С. 21-47. # Реймерс Н.Ф. Надежды на выживание человечества. Концептуальная экология. - М.: Изд. Центр «Россия молодая»: Экология, 1992. -364 с. # Ровинский Р.Е. Самоорганизация как фактор направленного развития // Вопросы философии. - 2002. - № 5. - С. 67 - 77. # Родин С.Н. Идея коэволюции. - Новосибирск: Наука. Сибирское отделение, 1991.-271 с. # Розанов В.В. Цель человеческой жизни // Смысл жизни. М., 1994. # Роль философии в научном исследовании / В.П. Бранский, А.А. Корольков, Е.Н. Ростошинский и др. - Л.: Изд-во ЛГУ, 1990. - 119 с. # Рубинштейн С.Л. Бытие и сознание. Человек и мир. - СПб.: Ритер, 2003. - 512 с. - (Серия «Мастера психологии»). # Руденко А.Н. Теория саморазвития открытых каталитических систем. - М.: МГУ, 1969. - 275 с. # Рузавин Г.И. Синергетика и диалектическая концепция развития // Философские науки.-1989.-№5.-С. 11-21. # Рузавин Г.И. Диалектика и современное научное мышление // Философские науки. - 1991.-№6.-С. 3- 15. # Рузавин Г.И. Парадигма самоорганизации как основа нового мировоззрения // Свободная мысль. - 1993. -№ 16. # Рузавин Г.И. Диалектическая концепция развития и синергетика // Филос. исслед. - 1999. - № 3. - С. 51 - 69. # Рузавин Г.И. Методология научного исследования. - М.: Юнити, 1999.-316 с. # Руткевич М.Н. Философское значение концепции устойчивого развития // Вопросы философии. - 2002. - № 11. - С. 24 - 35. # Садовский В.Н. Основания общей теории систем. Логико-методологический анализ. - М.: Наука, 1974. - 278 с. # Самсонов А.Л. На пути к ноосфере случая // Вопросы философии. -2000.-№7.-С. 53-61. # Самсонов А.Л. Информационные лики человека и биосферы // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 4 (27). - С. 9 - 12. # Самсонов А.Л. Информационные лики человека и биосферы // Экология и жизнь. - 2002. - № 5 (28). - С. 5 - 8. # Самсонов А.Л. Человек и биосфера - проблема информационных оценок // Вопросы философии. - 2003. - № 6. - С. 111 - 127. # Сачков Ю.В. Конструктивная роль случая // Вопросы философии. -1988.-№5.-С. 82-94. # Сачков Ю.В. Эволюция учения о причинности // Вопросы философии. -2003.- №4. -С. 101-118. # Седов Е.А. Одна формула и весь мир. Книга об энтропии. - М.: Знание, 1982.-176 с. # Седов Е.А. Информационно-энтропийные свойства социальных систем // Общественные науки и современность. - 1993. - № 5. - С. 92 -100. # Семенов Ю.И. Как возникло человечество. - М.: Наука, 1966. - 576 с. # Серебровская К.Б. Сущность жизни. История поиска. - М., 1994. -Кн. 1.-399 с. # Силк Дж. Большой взрыв. Рождение и эволюция Вселенной: с англ.. - М.: Мир, 1982. - 391 с. # Симаков К.В. Концепция реального времени-дления В.И. Вернадского // Вопросы философии. - 2003. - № 4. - С. 88 - 100. # Синергетика // Кальоти Дж. От восприятия к мысли: О динамике неоднозначного и нарушениях симметрии в науке и искусстве / Пер. с нем. В.А. Копцика. - М.: Мир, 1998. - С. 20 - 22. # Синергетике - 30 лет: Интервью с проф. Г. Хакеном // Вопросы философии. - 2000. -№ 3. - С. 53 - 61. # Смотрицкий Е.Ю. Коллизия ценностей и целей // Экология и жизнь. -2000,-№4 (16).-С. 8-Ю. # Смысл жизни. Антология. М., 1994. # Соколов Ю.Н. Общая теория цикла. // Циклы. Материалы четвертой Международной конференции. Часть первая. Ставрополь: Сев.Кав.ГТУ, 2002, 248 с. # Сорокин П.А. Человек. Цивилизация. Общество. - М.: Политиздат, 1992.-542 с. # Спенсер Г. Синтетическая философия. - Киев: Ника-Центр: Вист-С 1997.-510 с. # Сравнительная психология и зоопсихология / Сост. И общая редакция Г.В. Калягиной. - СПб.: Питер, 2003. - 416 с. # Степин B.C. Философская антропология и философия науки. - М.: Высш. шк., 1992.-189 с. # Степин B.C. Новые ориентиры цивилизации // Экология и жизнь. -2000.- №4(16).-С.4-7. # Саморазвивающиеся системы и постнеклассическая рациональность // Вопросы философии. - 2003. - № 8. - С. 5 - 17. # Таланов В.М. Священность живого. (В поисках принципов нового миропонимания). - Новочеркасск: Набла, 1998. - 44 с. # Тейяр де Шарден П. Феномен человека. - М.: Наука. - 240 с. # Тейяр де Шарден П. Феномен человека. - М.: Прогресс, 1987. # Тимофеев-Ресовский Н.В., Яблоков А.В. Микроэволюция. Элементарные явления, материал и факторы эволюционного процесса. - М: Знание, 1974. - 63 с. - (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Сер. Биология; 11). # Тимофеев-Ресовский Н.В., Воронцов Н.Н., Яблоков А.В. Краткий очерк теории эволюции / Ин-т биологии развития им. Кольцова. - 2-е изд., перераб.-М.: Наука, 1977.-301 с. # Толстоухов А.В. Глобальный социальный контекст и контуры экобу-дущего // Вопросы философии. - 2003. - № 8. - С. 49 - 63. # Трубецкой Е.Н. Смысл жизни. - М., 1994. # Трухин В.И. Геомагнетизм и эволюция // Экология и жизнь. - 2000. -№4 (16).-С. 44-45. # Тугаринов В.П. Природа, цивилизация, человек. - Л.: Изд-во ЛГУ, 1978.-128 с. # Уёмов А.И. Свойства, системы и сложность // Вопросы философии. -2003.-№6.-С. 96-ПО. # Уоллес А.Р. Место человека во Вселенной. СП (б), 1904. # Урманцев Ю.А. Эволюционика или Общая теория развития систем природы, общества и мышления. - Пущино: НЦБИ АН СССР, 1988. -78 с. # Урсул А.Д. Человечество. Земля. Вселенная: философские проблемы космонавтики. - М.: Мысль, 1977. - 264 с. # Урсул А.Д. Путь в ноосферу: Концепция выживания и устойчивого развития человечества. - М.: Луч, 1993. - 275 с. # Урсул А.Д. Стратегия перехода России на модель устойчивого развития: проблемы и перспективы. - М.: Луч, 1994. - 273 с. # Успенский П.Д. Новая модель вселенной: с англ.. - СПб: Изд-во Чернышева, 1993. - 556 с. # Фейнман Р. Характер физических законов. М., 1968. - С. 120 - 121. # Феллер В.В. В смуту XXI века (Очерки движущих сил и предопределенных исходов кризисного развития 2000 - 2030). - Самара, 2002. # Философия, человек, цивилизация: новые горизонты XXI века. Ч. 2. -Саратов, 2004. # Фолсом К. Происхождение жизни: Маленький теплый водоем: с англ.. - М.: Мир, 1982. - 158 с. # Форрестер Дж. Мировая динамика: с англ.. - М.: Наука, 1978. -167 с. # Фролов И.П. Перспективы человека: Опыт комплексной постановки проблемы, дискуссии, обобщения. - 2-е изд., переработ, и доп. - М.: Политиздат, 1983. - 350 с. # Разум природы и разум человека. - М., 2000. - 608 с. # Хазен A.M. Разум природы и разум человека. - М.: РИО «Мособлуп-рполиграфиздат», 2000. - 608 с. # Хайдеггер М. Время и бытие: Статьи и выступления. - М.: Республика, 1993.-445 с. # Хакен Г. Синергетика: с англ.. - М.: Мир, 1980. - 404 с. # Хакен Г. Синергетика. Иерархии неустойчивостей в самоорганизующихся системах и устройствах. - М.: Мир, 1985.-419 с. # Хакен Г. Информация и самоорганизация. (Макроскопический подход к сложным системам). - М.: Мир, 1991. - 240 с. # Хрестоматия по философии: Учебн. Пособие / Сост. П.В. Алексеев, Х91, А.В. Панин. - 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. - М.: ТК Велби, Изд-во Проспект, 2004. - 576 с. # Циолковский К.Э. Животное космоса. Собр. соч. изд. 2-е, испр. и доп. - М.: Молод, гвард., 1964. - 385 с. # Чайковский Ю.В. Элементы эволюционной диатропики. - М.: Наука, 1990.-270 с. # Чайковский Ю.В. Эволюция. - М., 2003. # Человек: диагноз и прогноз в социально-гуманитарном знании. -Курск, 2004. # Человек и биосфера / Жданов, М.М. Шолохов, В.П. Яковлев и др.; Рост. н/Д гос. ун-т. - 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. - Ростов-н/Д: Изд-во Рост, ун-та, 1977. - 332 с. # Человек и мир человека: (Категории «человек» и «мир» в системе научного мировоззрения) / Шинкарук, В.П. Иванов, И.Н. Молчанов и др. - Киев, Наук, думка, 1977. - 342 с. # Черникова И.В. Эволюция образа природы в западноевропейской культуре // Экология и жизнь. - 1999. - № 2 (10). - С. 12-18. # Черноволенко В.Ф. Мировоззрение и научное познание. - Киев: Изд-во Киевского ун-та, 1970. - 173 с. # Шахназаров Г. Куда идет человечество. М. Мысль, 1985. - 192 с. # Шведов М.Ш. Человек как незавершенная завершенность // Вопросы философии. - 2004. - № 2. - С. 177 - 179. # Шибутани Т. Социальная психология: с англ.. - Ростов н/Д: Феникс, 1998.-544 с. # Шкловский И.С. О возможной уникальности разумной жизни во Вселенной // Вопросы философии. - 1976. - № 9. - С. 82-93. # Шмальгаузен И. И. Проблема дарвинизма. - 2-е изд., перераб. И доп. -Л.: Наука, 1969.-493 с. # Шредингер Э. Что такое жизнь. М., 1972. - С. 75. # Штеренберг М.И. Синергетика и биология. // Вопросы философии. -1999.-№ 2.-С. 95-108. # Шульгин А.П. Общая теория систем - основа инструментария коэволюции природы и общества // Циклы. Материалы четвертой Международной конференции. Часть первая. - Ставрополь: Сев.Кав.ГТУ, 2002.-248 с. # Шустова A.M. Природа человека в философской антропологии Ау-робиндо Гхоша // Вопросы философии. - 1999. - № 6. - С. 108 — 120. # Щербаков А.С. Самоорганизация материи в неживой природе. - М.: МГУ, 1990.-109 с. # Щербаков А.С. Анторпный принцип в космологии и геологии // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 1999. - № 3. - С. 58 - 70. # Эшби У.Р. Введение в кибернетику: с англ.. - М.: Изд-во иностр. лит., 1959. - 432 с. # Эшби У.Р. Принципы самоорганизации // Принципы самоорганизации.-М.: Мир, 1966. # Юдин Б.Г. О человеке, его природе и его будущем // Вопросы философии. - 2004. - № 2. - С. 16 - 28. # Югай Г.А. Общая теория жизни. - М.: Мысль, 1985. - 255 с. # Юрков Б.Я. Проблема времени и второе начало термодинамики // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 2000. - № 2. - С. 58 - 66. # Юрков Б.Я. Проблема времени и второе начало термодинамики // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. - 2001. - № 2. - С. 72 - 84. # Яблоков А.В., Юсуфов А.Г. Эволюционное учение (Дарвинизм): Учеб. для биол. спец. вузов. - М.: Высшая школа, 1998. - 336 с. # Янч Э. Прогнозирование научно-технического прогресса: Пер. с англ. - 2-е изд., доп. - М.: Прогресс, 1974. - 586 с. # Barrjw C.I. Sustainable development: concept, value and practice II Third world plann. Rev. 1995. 17, № 4. P. 369-386. # Bertalanffy L. Problems of Life. - N.Y, 1960. # Bertalanffy L. General sistem theory. Foundations, development, applications. -N-Y, 1969. # Building Momentum. Sustainable development in Canada, Ottawa. 1997. 17 p. # Conen P.F. Die Zeittheorie des Aristoteles. In: Zetemata. Munchen, 1964. Heft 35. S. 141. # Courbage M. Intrinsic Irreversibility of Kolmogorov Dynamical Systems II Physica. 1983; Misra В., Prigogine I. Letters in Matematical Physics. September 1983. # Guts A.K. The Deutsch Theory of Muitiverse and Physical Constants II Gravitation and cosmologi. 2003. V.9, N.l-2. P.33-36. # Festugiere A.I. Le sens philosophique du mot AION I In:La parola del Passato. Napoli, 1949. 10. P. 172 - 189. # Forse M. L'ordre improbable II Entropie et processus sociaux. - Paris, 1989. # Indicators of Sustainable Development: Framework and Metodology. N.Y.: United Nations. 1996. 428 p. # Jantsch E. The Selforganizing Univese: scientific and human implicatory of emerging paradigm of evolution. - Oxford. - N.Y., 1980. # Keyfitz N. Population and development within the Ecosphere: one view of the literature//IIASARR-91 -14. Laxenburg: 1991.38 р. # Luhmann N. The World Society System II Int. J. General Sistem. - 1982. - Vol.8. # Maruyama M. The Second Cybernetics. Deviation Amplifing Mutual Causal Process II American Scientist. -1963.- № 51. # Masuda U. The Information Society as Post Industrial Society II World Future Society. - Washington. D.C., - USA, 1983. # Maturana H. Und Valera P.J. Autopoietische Systeme: eine Bestimmung der Lebendigen Organisation. - Frankfurt; New York, 1980. # Meyerson E. Iidentity and Reality. N.Y.: Dover Publications, 1962. # Mayr E. What Makes Biology Unique?: Considerations on the Autonomy of a Scientific Discipl ine. Cambridge Universitu Press, 2004. 232 p. # Neher A. Vision du temps et de I'histoire dans la culture juive II Les cultures et le temps. Paris: Pauot, 1975. P. 179. # Olson R.L. Alternative images of a sustainable future II Futures. 1994. 26. P. 156-159. # Prigogine I., George C, Henin F., Rosenfeld L. A Unified Formulation of Dynamics and Termodynamics II Chemica Scripta. 1973. Vol. 4. P. 5-32. # Sapovalova M.S. Metrik Fluctuations in Fractal Spacetime II Gravitation and cosmologi. 2003. V.9, N.l-2. P. 103-105. # Spenser H. First principles. - N.Y, 1986. Spenser H. The evolution of society. Selection from Herbert Spensers principles of sociology I Ed. and with introd. L. Robert. - Chicago, 1967. # Toffler A. Eco-Spasm. N-Y, 1976. # The People's Republie of China National Report of Sustainable Development. Beijing: Chinese Government. 1997. 116 p. # Valery P. Cahiers. La Pleiade. Paris: Gallimard, 1973. P. 1303. # Warner S., Feinstein M., Coppinger R., Clemens E. Global population growth and the Demise of Nature II Environmental Values. 1996. 5. P. 285-301. # Weyl H. Raum, Zeit, Materie. Berlin, 1923. # Wiltshire D.L. An Introduction to Quantum Cosmologi. - Los Alamos E-print: gr-qc/0101003v2 (2003). См. также * Резонанс * Автопоэзис Категория:Эволюция Категория:Социальная философия